1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to rating map information of digital maps using a method for the generation, storage, and further use of a digital map for a motor vehicle. In this context, data of at least one first environment of the motor vehicle is acquired by at least one locating device of the motor vehicle. From the data found, a digital map of a first environment of the motor vehicle is generated. This digital map is stored in a storage device of the motor vehicle and the generated digital map is rated with support by global navigation systems such as, e.g., GPS, Galileo, GLONASS (Russia), Compass (China), IRNSS (India) and provided for a driver assistance system (ADAS) of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generating a self-learned map based on ambient environment sensors in conjunction with global navigation systems is known from DE 10 2009 017 731 A1. In addition, interfaces between navigation systems and driver assistance systems (ADAS) are already known for supplying the ADAS system with map data. Such interfaces are being standardized and need continuous improvement or implementation in existing engine management systems to warn a vehicle driver of hazards in the case of an electronically located vehicle environment, or to lower a vehicles speed automatically with the aid of the driver assistance system (ADAS) in the case of hazardous curves, track changes, or unrecognized driving into freeway exits.
Linking map information of self-learned map data with safety-related measures by driver assistance systems such as ADAS requires critical and continuous rating to be able to initiate safety-related measures with the driving operation without endangering by these electronic measures the vehicle itself, the passengers of the vehicle or third traffic users. To include informal data from a vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-environmental structure communication (C2X communication) into the driver assistance system and produce a connection to, for example, a distance control tempomat (ACC—adaptive cruise control), a radar sensor, a lidar sensor or laser scanner, respectively, a camera sensor system, and other communication units for the rating is a current requirement for channeling the flood of data and creating a reliable rating of vehicle situations.
In addition, the typical data from the vehicle sensor system such as wheel speed, yawing rate, steering wheel angle etc. must be taken into consideration for the driver assistance system in order to initiate, trigger, or use safety-related applications in the vehicle.